100 NejiTen
by Sky Wolf-Dragon
Summary: NejiTen Forever... Or at least till we get to 100... Stories Down: 2
1. Worth my Time

Random NejiTen Idea #2

Title: Worth My Time

Rating: K 

Summary: On his way to training, Neji wonders if anyone is worth his time

Author Note: I hope you understand this…I admit it's kind of hard to. I just couldn't find a proper way to distinguish real happenings and Neji drabbling.

------Worth My Time------

I am Hyuuga Neji. To go into the very minor details of my life would be a waste of my time. In fact, very little things seem to be worth my time…

Putting up with that irritating Gai-clone…

"This time for sure! I shall beat you, Neji, and prove hard work can beat natural talent any day!"

Is not one of them...

Listening to the original moronic imbecile… 

"Greetings, my youthful student!"

Not even close… [-Insert pissed off face here-

Screaming fan girls…

"Neeeeeeji-kuuuuuun!"

No… (Twitch)…No. 

Though, there is one ray of salvation in my life…

"Good morning, Neji!"

Tenten...

She's the only completely sane person on my team. 

"Hn, morning."

The only one that can hold my attention for more that a minute… 

"Neji, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Hn…"

For her, I have all the time in the world…

She's the only one worth my time…

------

My friend Kris and I have a bet that I can't stay committed to updating a story. So he gave me a dare to writing a 100 NejiTen collection. If I do, I'll get $25 [In installments of quarters If I can't make an update in less than 3 weeks, I owe back 25 cents. And for entertainment, I put the little chat thing we had after I showed it to him.

ZZZZZZ

Me: I swear I was drunk while typing this!

Kris: You're too young for alcohol…

Me: Who said it was alcohol? I was drunk off Soymilk.

Kris: What the heck?

Me: It does stuff to me! It's like… It's like… AUGH! Horridable!

Kris: It's still a story…sorta… I guess I owe you a quarter…

Me: Can I get that quarter in nickels?

Kris: Why?

Me: 'Cause nickels are shiny and cool…

Kris: Okay ya weirdo…O.o 

ZZZZZZ

I'm weird and proud! Review please!


	2. Origami: The Art of Paper Folding

**Random NejiTen **

**Title: **Origami: The Art of Paper Folding

**Rating: **K+ for _very _mild cursing

**Summary: **Team Gai has been assigned a mission to make 4,000 paper cranes for a festival. But paper-folding just isn't Neji's thing…

**Author's Note: **Long story short: my computer was jacked up, but now it's fine!!

I'm dedicating this to my friends Quenie and Jung (Hopefully I didn't misspell that). Algebra class just isn't the same without you two!!

--**Origami: The Art of Paper Folding**--

Origami, to some, is a relaxing and simple way of expressing yourself.

Origami, to others, is a waste of precious time and paper.

Neji seemed to be one of those others.

He sat on a white tiled floors of a room with pale coated walls. The only difference this room had to that of a hospital was the skylight above them and the hundreds of white paper cranes scattered around.

Well in Neji's case hundreds of sorry-crumpled-dog-looking cranes.

He turned back to see Tenten holding her latest work of art in her hands.

It was perfect. Every crease was firm and obvious signs that she rarely made a wrong fold…Perfect…

He turned and glared invisible holes in the one laying in his hands. It seemed to be the sorriest of them all. It's little beak was smashed into its arched neck and its ripped wings twirled around it's tail. Sorry, indeed.

He crushed it so hard that his knuckles turned white. He threw the remains aside before he started kicking a path through the mess and out of the room.

"Neji, where are you going?" the brunette kunoichi asked in a whine.

The young Hyuuga fumed.

His fists gripped angrily as he turned on his heel and glared straight at Tenten.

"It's not fair!! Why am I stuck in here doing this damn meaningless task while those two Youth proclaiming buffoons are out getting stronger?!" Neji practically screamed.

Tenten knew it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but still she replied, "Well, I'm not sure, Neji. Maybe because Lee and Gai-sensei finished their thousand over an hour ago…"

Both recalled the father-son like moment the two shared as they both finished their last crane together.

Tenten stared at Neji as he put on his stubborn look of defeat.

She got up and walked across the room to Neji, alert and focused not to squash any of her work.

The weapons mistress and the Hyuuga prodigy stood staring each other down.

"Do you want me to help you?" Tenten questioned with a cute little smile.

Neji reluctantly contemplated the thought, but before he could answer, Tenten grabbed his hand and walked him back to her station.

There was a slight tingle sent up Neji's spine as Tenten's hand gripped his wrist. But he banished those thoughts away from his mind.

Tenten sat him behind a small table that looked more like a stool and crouched down beside him.

"Show me…" she motioned to the stack of fresh paper sitting beside her.

Neji sighed and pulled a sheet off the top.

He laid it flat and proceeded to fold the first half down. He glanced up at his companion to find her staring at his hands.

Neji gulped and proceeded to fold another half up.

"Wrong."

Hyuuga's head shot up.

Tenten was still concentrated on his hands.

"Here," she said.

She shuffled her body to the front of the table and gently laid her fingertips on Neji's. His breathe hitched and he reflexively pulled his hands back. He heard Tenten giggle before she pulled his hands forward and placed hers over them.

"C'mon, Neji, quit playing around," Tenten said trying to be serious.

He looked up from his hands and into Tenten's eyes. They seemed so focused and strangely…

'…_Cute,' _he silently admitted.

As cheesy as it sounds, he was lost in her eyes. He just sat there staring into her sparkly chocolate orbs and watching as her eyes shifted slightly left and right. He could tell you how smooth her skin looked, how so beautiful her eyes shined. He could probably even tell you how many times she blinked.

He stayed frozen like that for what felt like a while before Tenten's voice broke his concentration.

"Done!" Tenten chimed happily.

Neji looked down to see his hands around a perfectly molded paper crane. But he was more concerned with Tenten's hands on his.

Unconsciously, his hands trembled. And unfortunate for him, Tenten took her hands away.

"There, you got it?" she questioned with a huge smile that made her only cuter in his eyes.

"Uh…um…" he mumbled diverting his gaze, "No."

"C-could you…show me again?" Neji asked giving his best attempt at puppy-eyes.

The girl before him sighed.

"Oh okay, Neji, just once more," she replied.

Neji seemed content with that answer since he grinned ever so slightly.

Tenten placed her hands on his and proceeded to show him again.

At that moment, for some reason, Neji began to like origami…a lot…

--

I feel pretty content with this one...

Please, if you have any advice or even _ideas _for me, feel perfectly free to send them in a review.

Till later,

Sky Wolf-Dragon


End file.
